


Loving Like It's Breathing

by mockturtletale



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/pseuds/mockturtletale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harvey … you can’t just … this isn’t a good idea. This is a terrible, terrible idea.”</p><p>(Except when he says ‘terrible’, he really means something else entirely and he can’t keep that fact very well hidden if the way he says it with soft, enthusiastic awe is anything to go by.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Like It's Breathing

**Notes** : Phone Sex+ Written for [this prompt](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/2038.html?thread=1630966#t1630966) in the [Suits Kink Meme](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/): Thank you to the wonderful OP for the delicious prompt! ♥ Title and section titles from the Empires song 'Voodooized'. The idea here is that this is a fic in three and two parts. The phone call from both sides: desperate!Mike and needy!Harvey, and then the after party of both.

 

 

 

 

 **  
**

  
Harvey had left the office, tossing Mike a smug mock salute as he abandoned his lowly junior associate to what for anyone else would be a weeks worth of work. So here Mike is, four hours later, calling Harvey from the now dark and completely deserted floor to let him know that he’s just found a loophole in a contract they’ve been trying to crack for almost a month now.

He has the phone held to his ear by the crook of his shoulder as he starts to piece the file back together and clear away his things so he can leave.

“........Yeah?”

And Mike has never known Harvey to answer the phone with anything other than “Harvey Specter”, but okay.

“Hey, so I found something in the Dawson file, do you have a copy of the contract?”

It takes Harvey several long seconds to answer and when he does, it sounds like he’s out of breath. Maybe Mike caught him in the middle of a work out or something, but doesn’t he go to the gym first thing in the morning?

“I .. yeah, I can .. oh ..”

And what? Harvey’s voice sounds so much lower than Mike’s ever heard it, and what was with the breathy little ‘oh’? That wasn’t a painful, taxing work out ‘oh’, or an ‘oh sure just let me grab that’ ‘oh’, it had actually sounded kind of like a pleasurable, soft exclamation and … _oh_. Shit.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you … had company, I’m so sorry, I’ll just talk to you about this tomorrow, sorry.”

There is no hesitation before Harvey’s answer this time.

“No! I’m totally alone, Mike. Continue with what you were saying.”

Mike has to grip the phone in his hand now, all thoughts of leaving abandoned because he can hear it in Harvey’s voice - even though he’s fought to get it under control now, his sentences are still forced and he’s still out of breath, biting off words like he’s speaking them through gritted teeth. If he’s alone and sounds like this … realization hits Mike, a sharp kick of want twisting low in his gut. Harvey is jerking off. And had presumably paused in doing so to answer the phone to Mike, is now urging him to keep talking. Jesus christ.

“Okay, I … on page 264 there’s an indemnity clause that I think we could use to our advantage if we show that -”

Harvey whimpers on the line, and Mike has to drop a hand to adjust his trousers because this is already pretty much the hottest thing that has ever happened to him. Ever since he’d crashed the interviews, he’s thought Harvey was one of the most attractive men he’s ever met. And that was on looks alone. Every day since then, following Harvey’s orders, getting bossed around by that voice has left Mike pretty much willing and eager to drop his pants at a seconds notice. Their dynamic gets to him in a way that he’ll have to be embarrassed by later, because right now he apparently gets to listen to Harvey jerk off.

“that - the conditions the client had to endure -”

“ _Fuck_.”

And it was muffled, maybe Harvey had put his hand over the phone or moved it from his mouth so Mike wouldn’t hear, but he had and he can’t pretend he didn’t, he has to know.

“Harvey are you … are you ….”

Harvey laughs then, and it’s low and dry and amused, like he’s five steps ahead of Mike as always.

“Am I what, Mike? Touching myself? Yes. Getting off on the sound of your voice? Yes. But you - oh - you already knew that, didn’t you?”

And since when is Mike the one with reason to feel embarrassed, exposed? Only Harvey could do this, could answer his fucking phone while he’s getting off, continue to do so while he talks to Mike, and make Mike feel guilty for it. But the idea that he’s been caught listening to this knowing exactly what was happening, that Harvey knows he stayed on the line even after he figured it out because he wanted to hear, that that might be something Harvey should hold over him, punish him for …. Mike is squirming in his desk chair, already harder than he can ever remember being in his life.

“Yes, yeah Harvey I … I -”

“You want to listen? You want to hear what it sounds like when I come?”

And Mike tries to stall, tries to win himself a few seconds to calm down and think rationally about this, because things like this don’t just happen - he is not that lucky and people don’t generally reveal an interest by offering up accidental phone sex like this.

“Harvey … you can’t just … this isn’t a good idea. This is a terrible, terrible idea.”

(Except when he says ‘terrible’, he really means something else entirely and he can’t keep that fact very well hidden if the way he says it with soft, enthusiastic awe is anything to go by.)

“It’s a fantastic idea, Mike. I thought of it.”

As if that’s proof enough in itself of the validity of the situation, which … okay, it generally is.

“How did you even … did you know I was going to call? What if it had been anyone else? Does it even matter that it was me?”

“I set my phone to block calls from everyone except you. Just in case.”

“.............. just in case I called you to have phone sex?”

And Harvey huffs at that, amused but impatient.

“To clarify, and in order to hasten back to the portion of events where you let me get off on the sound of your voice in relative peace - I assumed this would go down in one of two ways - you wouldn’t be into it, and you’d hang up and pretend you were imagining things, or you’d get caught up and play along. Now which is it, Michael?”

And he really can’t argue with that kind of logic, especially not when it’s presented in _that_ tone of Harvey’s lovely, rough voice - all low, hushed rushes of breath.

“The .. the latter. What do you want me to do?”

“You’ve never done this before?”

“No .. never.”

And it’s true. With anyone else it would seem ridiculous, it would **be** ridiculous. But Harvey has this maddening way of making whatever he wants seem like the most reasonable request in the world, and exactly what you want to give him.

“Good. Don’t worry, I don’t expect anything fancy. Just … talk to me. Answer me. Tell me anything I ask to hear, and do it honestly. Can you do that?”

  
“Yes - god, _please_.”

Mike’s begging already, and he didn’t have to admit that this was getting to him, didn’t even have to let on that he knew what was going on, but Harvey makes him want to beg, leaves him desperate for the slightest excuse to be obedient, to be a ‘good boy’ for him, because hadn’t half hearing that just been the best day of his life.

“So earn it, Mike. Talk to me, tell me - do you think about me like this? About us together?”

And all it takes is that, the soft urging tone of Harvey’s voice talking to him like this and Mike is cracking wide open, ready and willing to tell Harvey everything.

“Yeah, I think about it. Every day. Every time we’re in a room together.”

“And what _exactly_ do you think about, Mike?”

“I think about you bending me over your desk. About you letting me get on my knees for you.”

Harvey laughs again, low like before, and his breathing is labored now, bitten off gasps slipping between his words.

“And would you? Would you be good for me?”

“Yes. I’d be so good, I’d be perfect.”

“You think you could? Be what I wanted?”

And Mike is out of his mind with want right now, but he can never refuse the chance to point out the obvious, when it’s being overlooked.

“You blocked all calls but mine. I think I’m already exactly what you want.”

Harvey answers his insolence with something halfway between a growl and a groan and Mike can’t stand this, he has to get a hand inside his pants but the angle is all wrong and he almost drops the phone this time when he lodges it between his jaw and his shoulder.

Harvey hears.

“Uh-uh, no you don’t Michael. You can’t touch yourself. That’s not allowed.”

And he knows, he _knows_ he should argue, disagree, at the very least be frustrated to the point of non compliance, but the order curls an entirely different lick of frustration in the pit of his stomach, settles hard across his shoulders like hands holding him down.

“Pay attention, just listen to me. And no matter what, keep your hands away from your cock, I don’t care how hard you get.”

It’s like a challenge, because hearing Harvey say the word ‘cock’ has Mike jerking in his boxers.

“Fuck … Harvey.”

“No Mike, no touching. The next hand on you is going to be mine, got it?”

And fuck.

“Fuck! Are you … do you -”

“Yes, Mike. You’re going to tell me every filthy little thing in that head of yours, and then you’re going to get in a cab and come to me, thinking about nothing but what I’m going to do to you when you get here.”

He can do that. He can try his very fucking best, at least. Spontaneous orgasm isn’t cheating, and certainly doesn’t feel anything like impossible right now.

“Yes, yes, please. What do you .. what do you want to know?”

Harvey moans on the line like maybe he hadn’t really thought that Mike would do this, but it’s too late now, he’s seeing this through.

“What do you think about most, Michael? What’s the one thing you can’t help but picture when you think about this?”

And that’s easy.

“You fucking me.”

“Why?”

The question isn’t what it sounds like, and Mike knows exactly what Harvey means and he knows that Harvey **knows** and please, please don’t let him be wrong about this, not now.

“Because I earned it. Because it’s my reward.”

“And that’s what you want? My dick in your ass?”

“Yes! Fuck, yes.”

“And how would I fuck you, Mike?”

“Slow, Harvey. Slow and deep and hard.”

“And are you gonna get yourself nice and wet for me?”

Harvey’s voice is impossibly lower now, and he’s panting openly, Mike can clearly hear the slick sounds of his fist working around his cock again, and he presses the phone closer to his ear, half to hear better, half because if he doesn’t do something with his hands he doesn’t know that he can control himself without Harvey here to make him.

“I’d … I’d finger myself open for you.”

“Would you let me watch? If I was next to you, would you be able to keep your hands to yourself?”

“I .. yes, if you asked me to.”

“But you wouldn’t want to?”

“No, I’d. I’d want to straddle you. I’d want to feel your cock against my ass while I worked myself open for you, I’d want to be close enough to see what you look like, watching me.”

“Fuck … Mike, so good. So good for me already. I want … _fuck_.”

Harvey’s grinding his teeth now, words pushed from his clenched jaw, harsh against the static.

“What, Harvey? What do you want?”

“I want this. I want you on your knees for me, sucking my dick, getting me wet enough to fuck you like you’d beg me to. Fuck ... _fuck_ , you’d beg so nicely, Mike.”

And Mike lets his head drop to his desk, eyes slipping closed because his vision is blurring, his throat is thick.

“You’re not touching yourself, are you Mike? Because .. that … would .. make me very … unhappy.”

“No, I’m not. I just … I .. fuck, I need to. But I won’t. Not until you say.”

“How about .. you say. Beg me, Mike. Beg me now, and I’ll let you come to me. The faster I come, the faster I let you.”

And that’s incentive beyond anything Mike has ever known.

“Please, Harvey. I need to come. I want … I want you. I want anything you’ll give me. Please, please, just _let me_ come to you, I’ll do anything.”

“Oh, that mouth. You’re going to be so lovely for me, I can tell. Make me come, tell me how much you want me.”

Mike’s cheeks are burning, embarrassment pushed over into pure heat now, and he can barely breathe, his mouth is so dry and his hand is clenched so tight around the phone his fingers hurt.

“I want you so bad I can barely stand it, Harvey. I want you to come now, fucking your hand and wishing it was me. And then I want you to come again when it is me, when I’m pleading and desperate for you to fuck me like you promised, because I’ve done everything you’ve asked, because I’ll do anything you want.”

And Harvey’s groan is longer, louder when he comes, even though Mike can hear he still has his teeth clamped shut, and he thinks about how he looks right now, jaw clenched, eyes closed, one hand on his phone while the other makes his orgasm last, but he needn’t, he shouldn’t, because if Mike gets his way and Harvey keeps his word then this is far from his last tonight.

There’s a second of silence, and then -

“Get in a cab right now. Get here as fast as you possibly can, and Mike?”

“Yes, Harvey?”

“I mean it. You were so good for me. You can have everything I promised you now. Hurry.”

And Mike is already halfway to the elevator, so hard in his pants he’s light-headed.

 

 

 

__________________________________________

  
 **  
  
{I'm Yours To Use}   
  
**

The point at which we rewind back to the start and watch it play out in the reverse.

 

 

  


  
Harvey had left the office, tossing Mike a smug mock salute as he abandoned his lowly junior associate to what for anyone else would be a weeks worth of work. Harvey kind of wanted to stay, maybe wanted to push Mike up against the cardboard wall of his pathetic little cubicle and kiss him until neither of them could breath. He’s having this … problem, let’s just say, whereby he can’t seem to look at his rookie for any period of time lately without having his attention get snagged by his stupid, brilliant mouth, the messy, unprofessional stubble along his jaw, the smooth, inviting line of his throat as it disappears down inside his wrinkled collar. He leaves thoughts of anything south of that point for serious consideration once he gets home every evening. And some mornings before he leaves for work. And one unfortunate afternoon when Mike had stretched, the movement tugging his shirt high enough out of his pants that Harvey had seen a whole square inch of skin where the shirt wasn’t buttoned below Mike’s waist and Harvey had had to excuse himself and make unorthodox use of the fifth floor bathroom.

Harvey does not know what it is to doubt oneself, one’s abilities, or one’s position. And Harvey is not a man too shy to take the things he wants. But with Mike, with _this_ , he is hesitant. He knows what he wants, and he thinks he deserves it, but he wants it a certain way or not at all. Mike is young and reckless and messy and magnificent. And Harvey wants the full, unrestrained force of all of him, not a measured, deliberate response.

So he plans to shock exactly that out of Mike. Catch him open, unawares and see for himself what’s inside.

When Mike calls, exactly ten minutes before Harvey had predicted he might, he slides a thumb across the screen of his phone as he drops his other hand low and tight around his cock, staving off the orgasm that’s been building ever since he sat back at his desk in his home office and let his mind stray to thoughts of all he might uncover beneath Mike’s suit, underneath his hands if all goes to plan.

“........Yeah?”

  
“Hey, so I found something in the Dawson file, do you have a copy of the contract?”

It takes Harvey several long seconds to answer and when he does, he’s out of breath. Planned or not, the reality of hearing Mike’s voice, close and warm in his ear even through the phone, sends an unexpected shiver down his spine.

“I .. yeah, I can .. oh ..”

He doesn’t mean for it to slip out, but the shock of how wholly effected he is by this already leaves Harvey more than a little undone, and this is …. he didn’t mean to …. maybe he has made a tactical error.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you … had company, I’m so sorry, I’ll just talk to you about this tomorrow, sorry.”

Harvey could use this as the ‘out’ that it obviously is. He could bark ‘So you should be’ and hang up, but instead of deterring him, finding himself so out of his depth, so hung up on every word Mike says, it’s … new and thrilling, and Harvey finds he likes it.

“No! I’m totally alone, Mike. Continue with what you were saying.”

He decreases his efforts to conceal the sounds he’s making, the hitches in his breath.

“Okay, I … on page 264 there’s an indemnity clause that I think we could use to our advantage if we show that -”

Harvey whimpers on the line,

“that - the conditions the client had to endure -”

“ _Fuck_.”

And it was muffled, Harvey angled the phone slightly away from his mouth so Mike wouldn’t know for sure, but had to suspect ….

“Harvey are you … are you ….”

Harvey laughs then, and it’s low and dry and amused, like he’s five steps ahead of Mike as always. It’s an act. It’s total bullshit. But this is it, here is his chance. He’s going to push Mike and if he pushes back …. Harvey might just fall to his knees.

“Am I what, Mike? Touching myself? Yes. Getting off on the sound of your voice? Yes. But you - oh - you already knew that, didn’t you?”

And Harvey tries to laugh again, tries to play it like he knows exactly what he’s doing and knows exactly how Mike will react, but that’s only half true and Harvey can barely breathe, the seconds stretching out between them like a rubber band and Harvey doesn’t want to get stung, closes his eyes and waits for the snap.

“ …........... I ….... yes. _Yes._ ”

The way Mike says it isn’t deliberate, isn’t measured, isn’t a planned out response, tactically considered. It’s dragged out of him, cutting to the surface, cutting through the static. It’s blunt, raw honesty, shocked out of him, and for all Harvey tried to steel himself against the crack of rejection he hadn’t thought to prepare for this result.

“Yes? YES!?”

“Fuck yes, Harvey. Do you know how many times I’ve had to jerk off at work because of things you’ve said to me? ‘Good boy’? Are you kidding me? I almost came in my pants.”

And fuck. Harvey doesn’t know what to say to that. His mind is racing, flipping through all the times he’s half-hidden innuendo laden comments in conversation, couldn’t help offering up too obvious commands for Mike to do with what he will. He’d always thought it coincidence, simple subordination when Mike had followed through. Of course he’d wanted to think that it was something more, but actually hearing that it really was …..

“Jesus, Mike. Why didn’t you say something?”

“You’re my boss! You like women! You’re …. you! How many reasons do you need!? I can’t believe you … you really think the best way to tell me you’re interested is to set up a _phone sex_ trap?”

The thing is though, Harvey had thought about it for weeks, and this really did seem like the least potentially embarrassing way to feel out Mike’s feelings for him. That maybe speaks more to the level of hysteria his attraction has reached, with a generous nod to the fact that Harvey doesn’t generally get hung up on anyone, let alone someone he has to speak to every single day, he doesn’t have to think about ways to decipher how people feel about him, because more often than not he really doesn’t care. So as ridiculous as Mike clearly thinks this is, Harvey can’t bring himself to be anything but really rather proud of his cunning plan, because

“Well it worked, didn’t it?”

“..... point. But I don’t … I can’t … did you … are you still touching yourself? Thinking about me?”

And it should be a slightly shocked question, he thinks, maybe a little awed. It’s anything but. Mike’s voice drops, and he sounds _smug_. It’s a really great tone for him, and Harvey had kind of forgotten about the point of this whole exercise, but now, fuck. He slumps back in his chair a little, holds the phone propped against his shoulder so he can lift his hips, tug his pants down far enough to slip his hand inside. He curls his fingers to cup his balls, thumb dragging up along the shaft of his cock.

“Yes, I am. I have been.”

“Before you called?”

“Before I called, while you droned on about that stupid case, every night when I get home and can’t stop thinking about the way you bite your lip when you concentrate, how much I want to suck on the little indents your teeth leave till your mouth is wet and flushed for me.”

“Christ, Harvey.”

And Mike is breathless now, exasperated and frustrated and Harvey reaches for the lube he’s started keeping in his desk drawer, squirts a little into his palm and rubs it in, warms it into his skin with his fingers so when he wraps his hand around his cock everything gets hotter, wetter, better.

“You want to touch yourself, Mike? You can. I want to hear.”

Mike laughs at that. Actually laughs.

“I’m so hard right now, you have no idea. But I’m not gonna do anything about it. I’m going to get you off just like this, and then I’m coming over. You started this, you can finish it.”

Something else Harvey is not accustomed to is taking orders, in any capacity, but this learning curve continues and his cock jerks at Mike’s words, the assertion in his voice.

“Can I?”

And he means it to be mock-appreciate, amused. He really, really does. But it’s a little pleading, bordering on begging, instead. Jesus, this kid.

Mike laughs again, but it’s strained, rough.

“Yep, you can. If you’re really good, I might even let you fuck me.”

Harvey hadn’t even thought that far ahead, he … of course he’s thought about it, but he’s never been able to think about it in an eminent, this is really about to happen kind of context and his brain shorts out for a second. This is ridiculous. He kind of wants to bite down on the phone just to have something to do, some outlet for the lust jolting through him. He thinks about it now, Mike spread open around his cock, his ass and his hips and his hands and his throat and his lovely, lovely mouth. He’s close to coming already, thumbs through the pre-come beading from the head of his cock and keeps jacking himself in short, tight jerks, tries to draw it out.

“You … fuck, _Mike_ … do you want that? Want me?”

“Want you? Harvey. I want you, have wanted you so bad I thought it was gonna kill me. It’s going to be so fucking good, _I’m_ going to be so good. The things I’m going to do to you …”

“Tell me. Say it. I want to hear you say it.”

“Can’t you imagine it? Haven’t you thought about it already? Your tongue in my mouth, me on my knees for you, my pretty lips begging for your cock. Would you give it to me? If I asked nicely? I want it, Harvey. I want to be dripping with you.”

And that’s it, that’s ….

“Fuck, Harvey. You’re coming for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yeah, _Mike_ -”

Then he can only groan, bring one hand up to his mouth so he can bite down on his wrist, other hand teasing up around the head of his cock and he feels his orgasm right down to his toes.

Mike sighs in his ear and Harvey’s cock jerks again, a painful little jolt of interest already. He’s not sure he’ll survive what Mike has planned for them, but he knows he wants to find out.

“Mike, get over here **now**.”

“Yes, Harvey.”

Harvey is never going to get sick of hearing Mike say that, and he has a feeling that from now on every time he does he'll remember this, Mike wrapping the words in obedience and audible, feral satisfaction while Harvey's come is still cooling against his skin, spilled for that voice.

 

 

  
___________________________________________________________

  
  
**{But If You Call ... I'll Come To You}**   
  


The culmination of both and neither.

 

 

  


  
As far as he has the capacity to think at all, Mike worries briefly that when he gets to Harvey’s, when he _sees_ Harvey, this won’t be what they think it is. It won’t survive the crossover to physical, tangible, the solemnly sworn admission that neither can then take back, deny.

But there’s a chance, and Mike would jump through hoops for it. He kind of already has.

He just barely manages to restrain himself from sprinting up the stairs of Harvey’s building, grips the handrail in the elevator hard enough to hurt, takes the hallway to Harvey’s door in long, eager strides.

He pauses at the door. Just for a second, and it’s not even a pause so much as a second of taking a deep breath, letting himself stay suspended in the pressure of the ‘what if’ before it possibly becomes a ‘sorry, no.’

Hands in his pockets, he looks down at his shoes, lets his head drop between his shoulders and doesn’t think, just stands still with the weight of the moment pressing down on him.

And then pulling him forward.

Except that’s Harvey’s hand around his tie, yanking him inside.

Mike barely has time to register the curl of warm knuckles against his chest before he’s pushed up against the back of the now closed door.

His head thumps back against the wood, tilts his head to a helpful and productive angle for when Harvey leans right into his space, hands curled around Mike’s biceps, and catches Mike’s mouth, sucks his lower lip until Mike gasps and parts his lips. Harvey groans and nips Mike’s bottom lip, soothes over the sting when he pushes his tongue deep. And then Mike has Harvey’s hot, wet, perfect mouth totally at his disposal and even though they’ve done filthy, lovely things already tonight, the shock of this pleasure makes his head swim. He opens his mouth under Harvey’s, slides his hands under his jacket and down to his hips, tilts his own up into the friction when he pulls Harvey in closer. They’re hard against one another and Mike is so lost, so gone for this already, Harvey’s tongue pushing into his mouth like he’s been waiting to get to do this all day, maybe forever, the solid, toned muscles of his back stretching and flexing under Mike’s hands as he rolls his hips in slow twists into Mike’s, the hard press of his cock against Mike’s, beyond desperate for attention. He wants to make out against vertical surfaces with Harvey pressed against every inch of him for hours at some point, but right now he really, really needs to get off before he comes in his pants just from the way Harvey’s breath stutters in his chest when Mike gets a hand up underneath his shirt.

Pulling away is far too difficult a task, but it’s worth it to see Harvey’s mouth flushed so full because of _him_ , the way his eyes follow Mike’s mouth when he speaks, the blown expanse of his pupils when he looks up at Mike from under his eyelashes.

“Bed, Harvey. Bedroom, now.”

And Harvey must agree, because he’s pushing Mike’s jacket of his shoulders and then turning, pulling off his own clothes as he walks away and Mike following in his wake thinks he’s maybe a little absurdly turned on by the way Harvey is dropping his clothes where they fall, by how getting naked with Mike seems to be his top priority right now. Mike, unbuttoning his own shirt as he goes, finds he really likes being Harvey’s primary objective.

When he gets to Harvey’s bedroom Harvey is standing at the foot of his bed with his back to Mike, wearing just his boxers, and Mike’s breath catches. Seeing Harvey like this, all that smooth, tanned skin right _there_ for Mike, about to be spread out across his white sheets for Mike to see and touch and take and have … he forgets how to breathe for a second.

He steps up behind Harvey once he’s down to his own underwear and Harvey’s head falls forward when Mike presses a kiss to the top of his shoulder. His hands rise up along the hard curve of Harvey’s abs and ribcage and his skin is so soft, goosebumping in the wake of Mike’s fingers.

They stand pressed together, still for a second, Mike’s forehead tipped to the top of Harvey’s spine, breathing warm and just a little too loud.

And then Harvey is taking Mike’s hands in his own, spinning them and turning in Mike’s arms to push Mike down onto the sheets on his back. Mike doesn’t let go, pulls Harvey down with him and he falls onto his knees above Mike, hands holding Mike’s to the bed above his head. It’s Harvey’s turn to stare, apparently, so Mike just laces his fingers with Harvey’s, lets him have his fill, gaze sweeping up across Mike’s body until they’re face to face again, kissing like they’ll never stop.

Harvey lets go of Mike’s hands, drags his fingers down around Mike’s arms still stretched over his head, nails scratching against the crook of his elbow, pushing underneath Mike’s shoulders, hands caught between the sheets and Mike’s back as he leans down and holds them flush together, touching at the shoulders, chest, lips and tongue.

As strange a thing as it might be to say about a man he talked off over the phone not an hour ago, Mike feels like this is the most intimate thing he’s ever done.

Harvey lifts his head, stares down at Mike like he heard him think that, smiles at him like he agrees, soft and fond.

“Last chance to back out, rookie. From here on in we’re well into sexual harassment territory. You sure?”

And his tone is trying for light, humor, but not quite reaching it. Mike’s shocked to find that Harvey doesn’t realize, not fully at least, just how sure he is. He leans up on his elbows, reaches for Harvey’s hands and brings them down to his waist, holds them there while he lifts his hips up into Harvey’s, insistent but not quite desperate yet.

“Very - very - very sure.” He says, straining up to suck on Harvey’s bottom lip between every word, slipping his tongue in behind Harvey’s teeth when he’s done. They kiss until they’re breathless again, but Harvey still isn’t moving and there is only so much Mike can do from this position, even after he spreads his legs and pushes Harvey’s knees out from under him so he falls a heavy, hard weight between Mike’s thighs.

“Seriously, do you need me to sign a waver? Because I will, if that’s what it takes to get you to fuck me.”

And it’s the first time either of them have called upon the tone from earlier, let the heat of their words bleed back into the rapidly decreasing space between them. It’s a great decision on Mike’s part, because Harvey laughs low and dark where he has his mouth pressed up against the underside of Mike’s jaw and starts working their boxers down and out of the way.

“Oh is _that_ what you want?” He says and Mike is never going to get sick of breathless, teasing Harvey. Particularly not when he gets to have him like this, bearing down against Mike, their cocks trapped hard and slick between them. Mike wants to lift his legs to wrap around Harvey’s waist, wonders if that would be a little presumptuous still or if they’ve covered that territory already. But Harvey urges him further up the bed to rest against the pillows and crawls up after him, sliding his hands under Mike’s thighs to pull them up around his waist. Thank god. Mike locks his knees against Harvey’s hips, presses himself up against Harvey and he could come like this.

Harvey grabs lube and a condom from beside the bed and yes, yes, now please Mike thinks.

Maddeningly, Harvey takes his time with this. He stretches Mike like he has all day and Mike is feeling a lot of things right now, appreciation for one, but patience not so much.

“Come on, Harvey, I’m fine, come _on_ -” Mike’s vision whites out when Harvey crooks his fingers. Mike is shamelessly writhing against the sheets now, sweat cool across his shoulders when his body snaps up into Harvey, one hand fisted in Harvey’s hair.

“Fuck, _please_ ” He begs when Harvey doesn’t move, just keeps fucking him slowly with three fingers, lube dripping down into the crease of his ass where it’s clenched around Harvey’s hand.

Harvey leans down to kiss him, works his tongue into Mike’s mouth just like he’s doing with his fingers, dipping into him and pulling back when Mike tries to pull him deeper. Mike has to pull away, has to let his head fall back against the pillows, turns his face into them. Harvey noses along the line of his jaw, takes his earlobe between his teeth and whispers low and rough in his ear -

“I can’t wait to be inside you.”

And Mike can’t take this anymore.

“Now, Harvey. Please - you’re killing me.”

And then Harvey is finally listening, rolling on the condom and wedging a pillow up under Mike’s hips, hooking his hands under Mike’s knees to drag his legs higher around his waist, smoothing his fingers along Mike’s thighs when he feels the muscles quivering under his fingers.

“Shh, shh.” He soothes,

“I’ve got you.”

He pushes in in one steady thrust, then stills to let Mike adjust against the burn. ‘Got him’ indeed.

“Move, move, you have to move.” Mike is half chanting, half babbling, doesn’t even know what he’s saying, but he can hear the pleading tone. Harvey is still above him, over him, _in_ him, eyes shut tight, brow furrowed like he’s in pain, mouth drawn tight so that little muscle in his jaw jumps under the strain and Mike wants to soothe it with his tongue.

And then he’s moving, pulling out to fuck Mike in deep, paced thrusts that have Mike reaching for the headboard above him, pressing the palm of his hand flat against it so he can shove down into the momentum Harvey is giving him.

Harvey’s watching him now, jaw still clenched tight like he’s trying not to speak, but his eyes give him away. He’s staring down at Mike in a way that makes Mike flush, the soft awe in his eyes making Mike feel warm and exposed, closer to Harvey in that moment than he’s ever felt to anyone before, even like this. Mike turns his face into Harvey’s forearm, tensed beside his head, and presses a kiss to the soft skin inside Harvey’s wrist. Harvey shifts his weight, one hand gripping bruises into the curve of Mike’s hip bone, pulling him down into the cradle of Harvey’s pelvis. He brings his other hand to Mike’s face, cups it soft and tender, a stark counterpoint to where he’s pushing up into Mike, steady and hard. Mike smiles up at him, already blissed out underneath Harvey, and something about the expression makes Harvey crack.

He leans down, bending Mike almost in half so he can kiss him, thumb on his chin holding Mike’s mouth open where Harvey wants it.

“You have no idea how much I wanted this.” He says and Mike moans, brings both hands to slide down Harvey’s back, grip his ass and pull him in tighter, deeper.

“It was yours for the taking.” Mike answers, panting and cheeky.

“Not _this_.” Harvey huffs, grinding in and staying deep for a second. Mike clenches down around him, just because he can and raises an eyebrow.

“Well _yes_ this, obviously.” Harvey groans,

“But **this** more -” He clarifies, pulling almost all the way back out and leaning down to kiss Mike while he pushes back in, feels Mike’s mouth go slack against his and Mike gets it, Mike knows what he means then.

“Us.” He breathes, and Harvey nods, drags his mouth Mike’s throat, nips at his collarbones and licks at the sheen of sweat there. He takes Mike’s hips in both hands and pulls him down into his thrusts and they’ve both been riding the wave of this for so long now, all night it feels like and when Mike wraps a hand around his straining, leaking cock they both moan, the noise vibrating up into Mike’s chest where Harvey’s lips are pressed to the dip between his clavicles.

One more deep thrust and Mike’s thumb catching up under the head of his cock and he’s coming between them, clenching down around Harvey, who follows him down, comes in Mike’s ass, cock jerking so Mike can feel it inside him, thighs shaking up around Harvey’s waist.

Harvey doesn’t pull out yet, stays where he is and Mike doesn’t mind the weight.

“Well, fuck.” Mike says when he can form words again.

“Mhmmm.” Harvey says when he lifts his head to look at Mike, but he’s blushing slightly, and Mike can’t believe he’s embarrassed _now_ , after all this, but he’s grinning small and kind of smug and that’s not half as irritating now that Mike knows Harvey has truly earned the right to gloat in all things.

“.......... we … uh. We get to do that again, right?” Mike asks, just to be sure.

Harvey leans up onto his elbows and kisses Mike, slow and easy.

“I don’t know.” He says, smiling.

“Let me think about. I’ll call you.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
_____________________________________________________________

  



End file.
